httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fight Fury
Summary When a dark threat comes to Ricochets home, she has to find a crystal in the center of a volcano. Will Ricochet be able to save her home?? Prologue Egregious looked at the red crystal he created. He knew if he destroyed it he will be destroyed, too. He had to hide it somewhere far, far away, where no dragon, or Viking, would find it. If he was to go on the journey, it would be now. Egregious spread his wings, picked up the Crystal with his talons, and flew away. ---- When Egregious found an island, he saw a volcano. He thought that no one will go into a volcano. So he flew down in, and carefully placed the crystal on a rock. He stared at it for maybe five minutes straight, then looked down. The volcano would be erupting any time soon. He then flew out of the mouth of the volcano and started his journey back home. Chapter 1 The egg hatched. The two Night Furys looked at it intently, only to see a blue night fury. "Blue?" one of the parents asked. "And pink." Said the other. "Well that's not good, she won't be like the rest of them. She won't be stealthy, or strong, she might not even be able to retract her teeth!" So it picked up the dragon and flew up to the top of a mountain. It tossed it on a ledge, and flew back down to it's mate. "Maybe we will have better luck with the rest of the eggs!" She said. "Maybe.." trailed off the other. ---- The Deadly Nadder was taking her morning flight when she saw the abandoned dragon. She looked at it for a minute. She saw that it looked like a Night Fury, but it wasn't. It was blue in color, with pink fur. fur? she thought. how unusual for a dragon. But she knew the right thing to do. She picked up the strange night fury and turned around to go home. That crystal is going to have to wait she thought. Chapter 2 The Deadly Nadder landed on The Quarry, then carefully placed the offspring on a rock, and got some supplies for a nest. She knew she should make something soft for the dragon to sleep on. So she gathered up some straw. She used her incredible weaving skills and made a cozy nest for the Night Fury. She gently picked the dragon up again, and placed it in the nest. Then something happened. The Night Fury opened her eyes, revealing her hot pink eyes. The Nadder loved the dragon, but she knew it should probably go to sleep. So she sang it a song. A beautiful song. This is why the Nadders parents named her Seranade. Seranade sang her song until the dragon fell asleep. She picked up the nest and took it to her cave. She wasn't going to name the dragon yet. She should wait a bit more. Chapter 3 Seranade woke up. The dragon was asleep. She flew out of the cave, all the way to her favorite lake. She grabbed a few fish and headed back to the cave. she was eating when she saw the night fury jump out of its nest. It sniffed the fish, then took a bite. She chewed then swallowed. Her eyes became huge. Seranade thought something was wrong but then, she changed her mind. The tiny dragon opened up it's mouth. I could have sworn she would have had-'' "TEETH!!" Seranade yelped. The Night Fury jumped, with half of fish hanging out of her mouth. The Nadder chuckled. She almost forgotten that Night Furies had retractable teeth. She was probably going to learn more things about Night Furies. But then something happened. Something she knew no Night Fury could do. The dragon was glowing. Chapter 4 "What the-" Seranade couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most unusual thing she every saw a Night fury do. When Seranade stepped toward the dragon it stopped glowing. ''Maybe just a trick on my eyes Serenade thought. The Night Fury sneezed and caught it's nest on fire. Come on!! Serenade thought. This was going to be harder then she thought it would be. Every dragon said that it was tricky, but usually Seranade didn't believe it, never having offspring of her own. So she decided to make a new nest, then covered it with her shed scales. "There." Seranade said. It was getting dark. It was time for her and the Night Fury to go to sleep. Chapter 5 The Deathgripper looked the Light Fury in the eye. "So, Luna, you need to tell me EVERYTHING you saw." "I saw a Night Fury, but it wasn't a Night Fury," Luna said. "It was blue, with pink fur. She seems to be raised by-" Luna paused. "Serande" The Deathgripper looked Astounded. "Sorry, but I killed Seranade." he said. "Apperntly not." Luna replied. "But, you never answered my question I've been asking you for years. Why are you trying to kill Seranade?" "Ahhh," Said the Deathgripper. "Have I ever told you the story of the crystal?" "No, sir." "Well, I created a crystal that will let me live forever." he paused. "but I will die if it is destroyed. You see, Seranade is trying to destroy the crystal." "Well," the Light fury said. "I will prevent her from doing that, Egregious." Chapter 6 Seranade couldn't believe how long she had her Night Fury, Ricochet. The reason she named her this was because it seemed every thing ricocheted when it hit her. "Mother," Ricochet said. "Can we go to the forest?" "Of course!" Answered Seranade. ---- Seranade and Ricochet gracefully landed. They walked along, spiting birds and other animals. "Look at this one!" Ricochet said, looking at the blue bird with pink feathers hanging off it's head. "I believe that is the Furious Feather." Said Seranade. "There is only two in the entire world." "They look like me!! They have the same coloring that I do!!" Ricochet paused. "But mother, why don't I look like you??" Serenade ignored her and instead said "check this one out!!" And trotted away to another bird. Ricochet turned to look at the Furious Feather again, but it was gone. Why am I different? she thought. Chapter 7 Ricochet thought about the bird. Unique she thought. the bird is unique, and so am I. Although Ricochet loved being unique, she wondered why her mom didn't answer her question earlier. So she was going to find out. Chapter 8 It was the morning. The sunlight streamed into the cave. Seranade wasn't there. She's probably fishing Ricochet thought. Then she heard it. Wings beating. Seranade landed in the cave, holding two juicy looking salmon. "Well, hello sweetheart!" Seranade said. 'Hi, mother." Ricochet sat still, staring at her food. "Is there anything wrong, dear?" Seranade asked. "Yes." Ricochet replied. "I was wondering why you didn't answer my question yesterday. You completely ignored me." Seranade drew in a deep breath. "Well, now that I think about it, I think you are old enough to know." Seranade paused. "You see, your real parents abandoned you." "Why" Ricochet asked. "Well, I'm assuming it was because you are different from the other Night Furies." Seranade continued. "Night Furies??" Questioned Ricochet. "Yes. You are not a Deadly Nadder like I told you. you are a Night Fury. The fastest, stealthiest dragon in the world. You, you are a Night Fury. Anyways, back to the story. I am assuming that they put you up on top of a mountain to die, for it will be bad for a family to have "awkward" offspring. Why they do this is because if someone finds out, they will send the parents away to somewhere, far away. When I was taking my morning flight, I saw the hopeless dragon, and saved her. You are just to precious. And once I looked in your eyes, I saw that you were mine, forever. But now I know the right thing to do. You, Ricochet, are going on a little adventure." Chapter 9 "Eclipse, I've been expecting your presence." Egregious said. "Though I have trusted you for so many years, you are failing me. Fail one more time, and there will be consequences." Eclipse shivered. The word echoed in her head. Consequences, consequences, consequences. "I shall not fail this time, master." The Screaming Death said. "I will not fail." "Good." Egregious said. "Now off you go." Chapter 10 "You see," Seranade said. "I was not really looking for a dragon on a mountain, you see." "Then what were you doing?" "I was looking for a crystal, in the center of a volcano. Me and you, together will find this crystal and destroy it to destroy-" Seranade paused. "Egregious." Chapter 11 "Who exactly is Egregious??" Ricochet asked. "Ahh" Seranade sighed. " You see, he is the brother of death and death himself." "That makes no sense to me." Ricochet said. How can you be the brother of someone but be that person?" "Well, Ricochet, I've asked myself that same question for many years, but right now, we don't need to worry about that. Right now,.we need to get ready for the journey ahead of us. Chapter 12 Ricochet and Seranade set off on to the journey. It was going to take days, or even weeks, mabye months, or even years. No matter how long it took, they were determined to destroy the crystal. They had to defeat Egregious, before he deafeated them. Chapter 13 Egregious was thinking about the crystal. Was it safe to put it in Eclipse's talons? Will she destroy it instead. She wouldn't he thought. Eclipse was Egregious' assistant for years. He knew he could trust her. Just then, Eclipse slithered into his secret cave. "I'm back." She said. "And I moved the crystal." Chapter 14 The two dragons flew, when they spotted an island. "Yes! A break!!" Exclaimed Ricochet. Seranade squinted. why does it-'' "Ricochet," Seranade said. "This is the island that I rescued you from." Chapter 15 Seranade landed on a ledge. "This ledge, this is the one I found you on." "I can barely fit on it!" Said Ricochet. "You have grown quite large these past years." Seranade remarked. "When I rescued you, you were only as big as a rabbit!!" Ricochet giggled. She always loved her mothers- adoptive mothers- jokes. Then she saw something black swoop by. "What was that mother??" Seranade turned around. "That, darling, is a Night Fury." "Why isn't it blue and pink??" Ricochet asked. "Night Furies are supposed to be black." Responed Seranade. "Then why am I-" but Ricochets sentence got cut off by a low growl. Chapter 16 "You," said a voice. "You should not be here." "And why should I not??" Ricochet replied. "Because-" a female Night Fury stepped out of the shadows. "We abandoned you." Chapter 17 Ricochet couldn't believe it. Her real mother ''abandoned her. "Why did you do that?" Asked Ricochet. "Because, well, let's just say, you were different" said Ricochets mother. "Me and Night were so excited when we saw one if our eggs were hatching, only to see a blue and pink''furball''. What kind of dragon has fur? We didn't want to be known for having a furball in the family, so we abandoned you on the top of this mountain. And here you are, 20 years later, on this very mountain." "Because I saved her." Seranade said. "And she is like no other Night Fury." "And does that mean that she's useless??" Asked the night Fury. "No. It means she can glow." Ricochets mother looked Astounded. "Then show me, if it is true, you can spend the night on this island. If not, then you shall carry on." And then Ricochet glowed. Chapter 18 The next day, Ricochet and Seranade ate up their perch and then walked out of the cave they slept in the previous night. As soon as they walked out, Ricochets mother was waiting. "Hello again. Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? Hello, my name is Strike." Strike swished her tail and knocked Serande over, who screeched in pain. "You dare hurt my mother." Ricochet pounced and fell on Strike. Strike swatted Ricochets face. Ricochet jumped back. Strike tried to get up, but once again Ricochet pounced. Seranade got up and yelled "STOP" as Strike was getting ready to pounce. She hesitated, then flew away. "Are you okay?" Seranade asked. "I think so". Ricochet looked down into a puddle of water and saw her reflection. Tears welled up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Asked Seranade. Ricochet turned around. And then Seranade saw it. Ricochet had three parallel scars on her eye. Chapter 19 "Now tell me, where did you hide it?" Egregious asked. " You see, I made a fake one. I put that where the real one used to be. I put the real one deeper into the volcano. to get to it you have to go through a maze. A tricky one, that moves, that has obstacles, and danger, and secrets." Said Eclipse. "I knew I could count on you." Said Egregious. Chapter 20 Seranade had an idea. Singing her songs usually soothed others, so she was going to sing to Ricochet. "There's a fire inside you. Can you feel it burning? It's shooting up to the sky Like a firework Ricochet, you know That it's not finished Don't even worry, Because it's not the end." Ricochets tears were gone. For now, they were going to enjoy the moment. Chapter 21 A storm was approaching. "RICOCHET!" called Seranade. But Ricochet wasn't there. "RICOCHET! WHERE ARE YOU??" "OVER HERE!!" a faint voice called. Serande followed the sound, and found Ricochet hiding in a shelter. "I was worried sick about you! You tell me if your leaving!" "I'm sorry.." Ricochet trailed off. "Are those birds?" Seranade turned. They were not birds. The were dragons. Egregious thought Seranade. "We have to leave- Like, NOW." Chapter 22 Egregious looked ahead. "There is an island we can have a break on!!" Said Luna. "We can take a break for the night, I guess." Said Egregious. "YAY!" Every-Dragon called. "But we will get up at dawn, you got that?" The dragons faces fell, but they nodded their heads anyway. Chapter 23 Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Fan-Fiction Stories